The Kick
by Alcoholic Semen Thrower
Summary: molly shows fabian what it feels like to receive a kick from twins.


Molly knew that having twins was going to be difficult, something she knew from experience. When her twin brothers were merely three-years-old, her parents had died from a horrible accident that left the whole Prewett family devastated. Luckily, though, she had been born during their seventh year. She was, what they had called, an unexpected surprise. So she raised her twin brothers as her own (but not in an incest kind of way). They were a huge part of the Weasley family, even now that they were moved out and training to be aurors, which is why being pregnant with twins was exciting for Molly. They would have two little bundles of joy that would look up to them (not that the other Weasley boys didn't but it would be different to have twins looking up to them). So when she was as big as she had ever been, she could sense their excitement increase more then she had ever seen before during one of her pregnancies.

Hearing a soft knock on the door, Molly pulled herself away from her cooking and started to walk (more like wobble) towards the door. She knew it was Fabian and Gideon at the front door but what she didn't know was why they hadn't just apparated into the house.

Opening the door, Molly crossed her arms against her chest and glared at her twin brothers.

"You know you can just apparate into the house," she said in a threatening voice.

"We know," Gideon said. "We just wanted to see you wobble," he added teasingly as he stepped into the house and immediately went upstairs to find his nephews. Molly stepped out of the way and rolled her eyes, letting Fabian walk into the house.

"You know we love it when you wobble," Fabian said as he walked in and patted Molly's baby bump.

"Yeah, yeah," Molly said as she rolled her eyes again and closed the door. Fabian laughed and kissed the side of Molly's head.

"You should seriously rest, though, Molls," he said as he grabbed ahold of his sister's elbow and guided her towards the sitting room.

"I'm not dying, Fab," Molly said, "I'm only pregnant." She reluctantly followed Fabian when he persisted that she rest.

"Yeah, with my twin nephews," he said as he softly pushed Molly down on the couch.

"Fine," Molly said as she moved around on the couch until she was comfortable. "But you're going to have to keep me company," she said as she grabbed Fabian's arm and pulled him down so he was sitting next to her.

"But-" Fabian sat down and looked at his sister. "I came here to see my nephews," he said.

"You have two nephews right here," Molly said as she pointed to her very swollen baby bump. Fabian looked at Molly with a surprised awe, as if he hadn't been expecting that response.

"You know what I meant," he said after a few seconds. Molly rolled her eyes.

"Lemme see your hand," she said as she grabbed a hold of Fabian's hand and rested it on her protruding stomach.

"What are you doing?" Fabian asked as he looked at his sister suspiciously.

"Say something and you'll know what I'm talking about." Molly smiled at Fabian innocently.

"Like what?" Fabian asked. He wasn't really sure what Molly was doing but he was starting to think that the pregnancy hormones were getting to her head. Instantly after he spoke, he felt two little kicks underneath his hand.

Molly laughed as realization dawned on Fabian's face. "Now do you know what I'm talking about?" she asked.

"Do they always kick when they hear me talk?" Fabian asked as he looked down at Molly's stomach and then back at his older sister.

"Normally they do," Molly replied as she added her own hand to her stomach.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Fabian asked, obviously amazed at feeling two little kicks whenever he talked.

"I wanted to make sure that it was your voice that made them kick," Molly replied. "I didn't want to tell you to feel them kick and have them not kick," she added when Fabian looked at her quizzically.

"Whether it's my voice that makes them kick or not, I'm glad I felt it," Fabian said as he softly rubbed his sister's stomach one last time and removed his hand.

"I'm glad you did too," Molly said as she looked at Fabian and smiled. She loved when her brother was like this. She rarely ever saw his soft side so it was nice to see it every once in a while.

Seeing Molly grin at him the way she was, Fabian immediately stood up and said, "I'm going to go see my other nephews now."

He loved his sister, more then he would ever let on. She did so much for him but he hated when she got all sappy like she so often did. "Come sooner, Fabian and Gideon junior," he added as he kissed Molly's stomach and bolted out of the room.

Watching her brother practically run out of the room, Molly rolled her eyes and attempted to get off the couch. Sometimes her brothers were a huge pain but she loved them nonetheless.


End file.
